pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lookout
The lookout is a tower in the city of Adventure Bay that houses the titular PAW Patrol. The lookout is a residential tower with architecture similar to the CN Tower from our universe. It is found on a peninsula of Adventure Bay, and is where the PAW Patrol lives, plays and prepares for missions. This is the most often and extensively viewed building in the series. Ground Base The ground base surrounds the tower and holds all PAW Patrol pups' pup houses on separate strips. It features a spinning mechanism that can line up the appropriate pup house with the pup coming down the slide. This is primarily used for mission deployments. The Garage The garage is located in ground base, underneath the rest of the building. It can be accessed through an automatic door facing the front or via a pole connecting it to the observatory. It is a storage area for vehicle parts (such as tires), and where Ryder keeps his ATV. Lobby The lobby is the ground floor inside the lookout. It is one of the areas where the pups associate, play Pup Pup Boogie and watch "Apollo the Super-Pup". It can also act as a secondary assembly area for the PAW Patrol during an emergency. It has once been used as a temporary bedroom. Elevator The elevator is made of glass and is located centrally within the lobby, continuing upward throughout the building. It is used to transport the PAW Patrol team from the lobby to the change room and subsequently the observatory. After accessing the change room, the pups tend to organize themselves in the same way for every mission (from left to right: Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Skye). Change Room The change room is located halfway up the lookout, behind the large PAW Patrol logo on the outside front of the building. It is generally accessed by the pups on an upward trip in the elevator. The pups use it to change into their mission uniforms before arriving into the observatory, as well as clear any excess clutter that may have joined them in the elevator. Observatory The observatory is a spacious, circular room on the highest floor of the lookout. It is accessed by the elevator or by doors to the balcony around it. This is where the PAW Patrol assembles and is debriefed when called for a mission. There is a giant TV screen that lowers from the ceiling and is controlled by Ryder's pup-pad and a control panel. The screen is often used to graphically display the mission at hand or to contact a person or pup, though it can be used for recreational purposes as well. There is a periscope to monitor events around all of Adventure Bay. A pole (for Ryder's use), and a slide (mainly for the pups' use), are present as exits and deployment routes for the team. The Slide The slide is connected from the observatory to the ground base and winds around the lookout in a helix. It is used by the pups as transport to their vehicles during a mission, each performing his or her own set of poses as he or she jumps onto, goes down, and jumps off the slide. The Pole The pole is connected from the observatory to the garage. Ryder uses it as a quick means of transportation to his ATV while deploying for a mission. Somewhere along the trip (or at the end in the garage), is a change room that Ryder uses. *'Ryder': The 10 year old boy who leads the PAW Patrol. *'Chase': A male German Shepherd and the PAW Patrol's police and spy pup. *'Marshall': A male Dalmatian and the PAW Patrol's fire and EMT pup. *'Skye': A female Cockapoo and the PAW Patrol's main aerial pup. *'Rocky': A male mixed breed and the PAW Patrol's recycling and repair pup. *'Rubble': A male English Bulldog and the PAW Patrol's construction pup. *'Zuma': A male chocolate Labrador and the PAW Patrol's water pup. *'Robo-Dog': A mechanical pup assembled by Ryder and the team's driver for long distance operations. Rescuer Headquarters The lookout is home to the Adventure Bay's rescue team and holds all of their equipment. Anyone who knows them can receive rescue services by giving them a call (a.k.a. yelping for help), and explaining their problem. The PAW Patrol can handle pretty much any emergency that comes to mind, no matter how big. Category:Locations Category:Artificial Domains of AB Category:Buildings Category:Attractions